As known, the vaginal fascia is loosen after delivery and/or being pregnant and it might result in incontinence of urine and uterine prolapse. In all therapies for curing those problems, an exercise is the non-invasive therapy. The most popular exercise is the Kegel exercise for reinforcing the muscle of the pelvic. To cure the incontinence of urine by training the pubococcygeus muscles to rectify the dropping of the organs in the pelvic. The organs includes uterus, urinary bladder, and rectum.
In the Kegel exercise, it is necessary to exercise levator ani. Only after correctly exercising the pubococcygeus muscles and exactly feeling the contraction of these muscles, the Kegel exercise can prove its success. Each cycle needs to contract the levator ani and maintain the contraction at least five seconds, and then releases slowly, and finally rests for five seconds. In one day, the exercise of pubococcygeus muscles must be taken for three rounds, in which each round has fifteen to twenty cycles of contraction of the levator ani. Furthermore, the contraction time may extend to ten seconds or more. This is the training of the endurance of the pubococcygeus muscles. On the other hands, the levator ani also can be contracted and released rapidly for training the explosive contraction of the pubococcygeus muscles. As long as the training of Kegel exercise is maintained at least six to eight weeks, the result will get much better.
Dr. Kegel trained about eight hundred patients to practice Kegel exercise and about eighty percents of patients are favorably effected by Kegel exercise. Kegel exercise is safe and can be practiced in the life time of a patient. Not only the incontinence of urine can be improved by Kegel exercise, but also the contraction of the pubococcygeus muscles can be reinforced thereby so that the fun of the copulation is increased.
Furthermore, Kegel exercise is also helpful for a male patient to improve the incontinence of urine after a surgery of prostate, such as Benign Prostatic Hypertrophy (BPH) or the prostate cancer. And by the training of the Kegel exercise including the raise and contraction of the pubococcygeus muscles, the male patient finds alleviated the symptom of the incontinence of urine. However, please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the contraction measuring equipment 10 for the vagina. The equipment 10 is dedicated for measuring the contraction of the vagina. But the equipment for Kegel exercise has not yet been be invented.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for exercising a hypogastrium of a user.